prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC07
is the 7th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 444th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. The episode focuses on Cure Sword's story and the fall of the Trump Kingdom. Synopsis The Cures had seen Bel and he was telling that it was the last time they met then Bel made a portal to go to the Selfish King and they landed in the desert and were shocked by the giant scary figure. Makoto told them that is the Selfish King and they are now in the former Trump Kingdom, then Makoto also told them that she used to be the warrior which protected the kingdom. The mascots got separated from the girls, and were talking as then Dabyi came and said that she was going to take charge of them. They decided to head for the palace hoping they will meet up with the girls. Along the way, Dabyi and Makoto explained the reason of the downfall. The Trump Kingdom was a peaceful country ruled by a kind Queen and Cure Sword is her protector. However one day, the Selfish Trio had made it in there and was taking people's heart and turned them into Jikochū monsters. The Queen never gave up with Cure Sword and the other seravnts had tried their best to defend but failed. The Queen had used her last strength to seal the Selfish King and turned him in stone but he still had power, threw all that war, Cure Sword was the last person alive from the Trump Kingdom. She send the new mascots to seek out new Precures through a magic mirror. Marmo tried to capture her but Cure Sword interfered. They tried to escape into the magic mirror but Pell fired magic glasses at them so no one could go and past them but the Queen stayed behind leaving Cure Sword alone and who landed on Earth. Makoto's reason of becoming an idol is hoping her song can reach the Queen which she believes she is on Earth too. Mana told her they will help find the Queen since the Selfish trio has yet to find her. They were suddenly attacked by hordes of Jikochū frogs and they make haste. While running a bridge was there, they all jumped but Makoto nearly fell off the bridge but the other three grabbed her hands and pull her up. They finally arrived at the palace and saw Pell holding the magic mirror. He smashed the mirror claiming there is no way back home however Mana then was reminded by Pell when he send the girls into the Trump Kingdom and bragged that if Pell can freely enter the human world, all they have to do is make him transport them back together. The mascots have also arrived making a big lamp hit Pell and then they quickly transformed to Cures together. They tried to take down Pell but he was too strong since he knew all the movements the Cures did. Cure Rosetta was try to get the attention of Pell but she had failed then Cure Diamond suggested to work together and do their attacks in the same time, which they did and injured Pell and stole some of his energy. The Cures found a small piece of the magic mirror and teleported back to Earth. They landed back on Earth and now with a new purpose, the girls swore to find the Queen and restore the Trump Kingdom... Major Events *The girls finally do a group transformation. *The girls learn the story of the Trump Kingdom, the Princess and the Selfish King. *The story between the Queen and Cure Sword is finally told. *New eyecatch has been seen with all the Cures. *It is known that Pell has transportation powers as seen that he transported the Cures to another place. *Sharuru, Raquel and Lance meet Dabyi. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Arisu / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi Villains *Bel *Marmo'' (flashback)'' *Selfish King *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Princess Marie Ange (Flashback) Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes